Song Parodies for YGO Chars
by Maxine Pegasus J.Crawford XIII
Summary: There are a few new songs, I hope ya like them.
1. Your Grampa

Maxine: This is "Your Grampa", I remade it for Shades of Wayne's song "Stacy's Mom."  
Viola: Yea, that's nice, besides the fact that we don't know who's singing, we also don't know why you didn't introduce me in the first chapter.  
Maxine: I was busy, and you um, went somewere? I dunno!  
Maximillion: will you two be quiet? and do the disclaimer?  
Maxine: Ok, I don't own a thing, and may never will.  
Maximillion: well, then, who's singing?  
Maxine: Oh, boy, do you two ever shut up? I'm making Tèa do it.  
Tèa: why?  
Maxine: 'cuz I say so.  
Tèa: good reason. -_-*  
Maxine: I know. ^_^ On with it!  
Tèa: Yugi, can I come over, after school? we can hang around for a little duel.  
Is Grampa back from his business trip?   
Is he there, or is he tryin' to give me the slip?   
Ya know I'm not the kinda girl that I used to be,   
I'm all grown up, now, Yugi Can't ya see?  
Your grampa has got it goin' on,   
He's all I want, and I've waited for so long,   
Yugi, can't ya see, you're just not the boy for me,   
I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with your grampa.   
Your grampa has got it goin' on. Your grampa has got it goin' on.  
Yugi do ya remember when I mowed your lawn?  
Grampa came out with just a bathrobe on.  
(bathrobe on.)  
I could tell he liked me by the way he stared.  
and the way he said, "ya missed a spot over there"  
(spot over there.)  
Your grampa has got it goin' on,   
He's all I want, and I've waited for so long,   
Yugi, can't ya see, you're just not the boy for me,   
I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with your grampa.   
Your grampa has got it goin' on. Your grampa has got it goin' on. 


	2. Mai Sings Nice and Slow

Maxine: Hi, all.   
Max: Yah, hi.   
Yugi: Time for another song?  
Maxine: Yup. 'course it is.  
Tèa: who gets to sing this time?  
Maxine: May I PLEASE do the disclaimer, first?  
Tèa: Yea, sure. Go ahead. I just wanted to know-  
Maxine:Yea, I know, but I don't own anything, alright?  
Tèa: Yah, right. Ok, on with it.  
Maxine: Hey! Only I get to say that!   
Yugi: So, who is it?  
Rex: Please, not us.   
Weevil: Yes, please not us.  
Maxine: Of course, not you. I want, mmm, hmmm, lessee, Ah! Mai to sing.  
Mai: What?  
Maxine: Yup, you get to sing Nice and Slow.  
Mai: èh?   
Maxine: The song.   
Mai: Oh, that. Ok.   
It is five o'clock   
On the dot   
'Just stole a drop top   
Cruising the streets   
I got a real fine lookin' older man that's waiting for me   
I pull up   
Anticipating   
Wine Cups  
Can't keep 'em waitin'   
I've got plans to play my   
Hands in ways that   
you've never seen   
Boy, you know what I mean   
Chorus:   
Let me duel you in a place nice and quiet   
Yugi Mouto ain't there to interrupt   
You'll need a brush   
I just wanna duel ya nice and slow   
(Now Peggy, tell me how you gonna duel with me.)   
See I've been waiting for this for so long   
We will be duelin' 'til the sun comes up   
Peggy,  
I just wanna duel ya nice and slow   
(Now Peggy tell me how you gonna duel with me.)   
Now here we are   
duelin' around town   
Contemplating where I'm gonna break you down   
Boy, you got me saying   
My, my, my, my   
I wish that I   
I could pull over   
And get this thing started right now   
I wanna duel someway preachy to you Peggy   
I don't think ya heard me   
I, I wanna do someway preachy to you baby   
So call out my name   
They call me M-A   
I-V-A   
L-E   
N-T   
I-N-E   
Now Peggy, tell me how you gonna duel with me   
Got a chick here feening like, "Duel with me."   
Every time that you' scolding me   
Holding me   
And you mind controllin' me   
Nice and slowily   
You know ;)  
Never sayin' "No"  
Never wreckin'up my flow   
This is where my hook go   
Now tell me   
Do you wanna duel freely?   
Cause I'll duel you right I will   
I'll duel you like no one has ever   
Ever made you feel   
I'll duel you right I will   
I'll duel you right I will   
I'll duel you   
duel you no one else has ever made you feel   
Yeah   
Now Peggy tell how you gonna duel with me   
  
Maxine: Woohoo! Mai Rocks.  
Max: -thoroughly shocked and appalled.- Eeeaug! Keep her away from me. I'll never know what she's thinking when we duel.  
Mai: Aww, Peggy, you know I was only kidding.  
Yugi: I liked it.  
Max: - shuddering- She LIKES it when I duel her. She WANTS me to steal her soul? I need a psychiatrist.  
Tèa: Well, now we need readers and reveiwers.   
Maxine: I love all of you who reveiwed my previous chapters. Sorry I took so long, but after thinking, and thinking,  
Yami: You're capable of that?  
Maxine: anyway! about songs, this one finally poped up. I'll have more up soon. 


	3. Seto Kaiba Gets to Sing This Time

Duelin' Bone   
Maxine: I don't own a thing. Go on with it.  
Max: who sings?  
Maxine: Well, I thought Seto Kaiba could sing it.  
Seto: Fine. I guess I'll have to.  
Maxine: Excellent. Go on, then.   
-Seto Kaiba   
Well it's Thursday evenin' eight o'clock  
And all my friends are duelin' off -   
I'm at the house watchin' stuff on TV  
and they all wonder why I've changed  
How many times must I explain  
It's basic Kaiba Corp anatomy  
The duelin' bone is connected to the power bone  
The power bone's connected to the duelin' all night long  
and he don't think it's funny  
Cause I've wound up all alone  
and the lonely bone's connected to the duelin' bone  
Hey two plus two means "I want more"  
and down is south and up is north  
Thirty-two degrees is freezing cold  
You played with fire you wound up burned  
The early-bird gets the worm  
But the only thing you really need to know  
Is...   
The duelin' bone is connected to the power bone  
The power bone's connected to the duelin' all night long  
And he don't think it's funny  
'cause I've wound up all alone  
and the lonely bone's connected to the duelin' bone  
Yeah now sing it with me  
Let's make sure you know....  
The duelin' bone is connected to the power bone  
The power bone's connected to the duelin' all night long  
And he don't think it's funny  
'cause I've wound up all alone   
and the lonely bone's connected the the...  
Duelin' Bone  
The duelin' bone is connected to the power bone  
The power bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long  
And he won't think it's funny  
And I've wound up all alone   
and the lonely bone's connected to the duelin' bone  
  
Maxine: That was excellent. Plz read and reveiw, well, since you already read, plz reveiw.  
Max: Yup, plz do.  
Seto: Bye. 


	4. Yugi Duels Wrong Way

Maxine: Before we start, I own nothing. phew, all right then, begin.  
Max: who?  
Maxine: I guess, ehm, Ryou.  
Ryou: all right.  
-singing-   
Yugi's twelve years old   
in two or more he'll duel some more.   
Nobody ever told him "Duel the wrong way."  
She's not afraid with the quickness she got laid,   
by Pegasus she got paid in the wrong way.   
The only family that he's ever had are his mom,   
dad li'l sister and this one step dad.   
They needed money so they dueled him on the street  
and everything was goin' fine until the day he dueled me.   
Yugi, are ya sad? Wanna duel you dad?   
I'll duel anyone I can in the wrong way.  
Two soggy tears are rollin' down his cheeks   
and it smears his mascara I never wanted.   
A duelin' deck in his fingertips,   
but I'm starin' at his chips it's the wrong way.   
Strong if I can, but I've never dueled a man,   
so I'll duel for what I can in the wrong way.  
Don't run away if ya wanna stay  
'cuz I ain't here to make ya,   
whoa no,   
it's up to you were ya really wanna duel,   
come and duel in America, hagh! Dubbed style.  
His one gold eye is really lined with silver   
and it sees through my mind like I never wanted.  
He duels with all that he has to give,   
And I've just made his life hard to live.   
Two soggy tears are rollin' down his cheeks   
and it smears his mascara I never wanted.  
His one gold eye is really lined with silver and   
it sees through my mind like I never wanted. 


	5. Max Hangs 'Round DK

Maxine: Woohoo, new chapter.   
Max: and your new disclaimer?  
Maxine: I don't own anything.  
Max: Yes, thank you, and what's going on now?  
Maxine: I'm gonna have someone sing.  
Max: Who?  
Maxine: I dunno, ... you.  
Max: all right, fine.   
As you Wish!  
-singing-   
Hangin' 'round   
D.K. by myself   
And I've had too much wine,   
'Just wanna duel all by myself,   
and there she was.   
An angel in the sky,   
yea, there she was.   
Angel in the sky-y-y-y-y-y-y!   
I saw him and Yugi, yea.   
Keemo is in My chair.   
Croquet's castin' devious stares   
in Mai's direction, yea,  
Tristan this surely is a dream,   
yea.   
Yea Tristan this must be my dream.  
Hangin' round   
D.K by myself and I've got   
too much time,   
So I will duel all by myself,   
then, there she was.   
Like meximelts in spring,   
yea, there she was.   
We're on a tire swi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ing.   
I saw him and Yugi,   
yea. Keemo is in my chair.   
Croquet's castin' devious stares   
in Mai's direction,   
Tristan this surely is a dream,   
yea.   
Yea, Tristan this must be my dream.   
Yea, Tristan this must be my dream. 


	6. Ryou Wet the Bed

Maxine: Hello, all, this is my first fic, so I'm gonna do the disclaimer now.  
I own nothing.   
Max: Well, what are we doing here?  
Maxine: We're singing parodies, All of you.  
Max: Define, "You".   
Maxine: Any Yu-Gi-Oh characters I decide to use.   
Max: Ok. Well, who's up first?  
Maxine: ...mmm, Bakura.  
Bakura: Why me?  
Maxine: you get to sing, "Ryou wet the bed."  
Bakura: What?  
Maxine: Don't you remember "She F--ing hates me"?  
Bakura: Right.  
Max: Proceed.  
Bakura: Met a boy, thought he was grand.  
got sent to bed  
it went as planned   
It was cool for a week or two  
Then the bed came unglued.  
On the trip, he didn't dare grip,   
never thought he'd-a took that sip.  
I had begun to realis  
the bed was wet, to my surprise,  
  
Ryou wet the bed   
gross   
Ryou wet the bed  
that is so gross   
It hurt so bad   
And and it tore my butt up   
Like I had one  
And skin fell away  
  
the sheet was clean   
For about an hour   
After that, the room smelt sour   
he drank all the pop I had  
No more is left  
  
My butt hurts so bad, woah!  
  
On the trip,   
He didn't dare grip  
Never thought   
He'd-a took that sip  
I had begun to realise   
The bed was wet, to my surprise  
  
Ryou wet the bed  
gross,  
Ryou wet the bed  
dude that is gross.   
  
That's the story   
Now you see.   
Learned my lesson   
b4 bed, he'll pee.  
'till it's over, then  
I'll be glad, still  
'got paid back for all the pop I had.  
  
Ryou wet the bed   
gross   
Ryou wet the bed  
that is so gross   
It hurt so bad   
And and it tore my butt up   
Like I had one  
And skin fell away  
  
And he tore my butt up like I had one,  
Some skin ripped away,  
Ryou wet the bed.  
Maxine: There'll be more soon. Later! 


	7. 500 miles Rex and Weevil

The Proclaimers "500 miles"   
Maxine: We all know this. I don't own Jack didly. (In other words, I don't own a thing.)I'd also like to thank my reveiwers. ^_________^ Thanx for reveiwing.   
Rex: We get to sing.   
Weevil: Oooh, let's begin now.   
Rex: -begins singing.-  
Rex: When I wake up,   
yeh! I know I'm gonna be,   
I'm gonna be the one who wakes up next to you,   
and when I go out,   
Yeh! I know I'm gonna be,   
I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you,   
Weevil: And if I get drunk,   
well, I know I'm gonna be,   
I'm gonna be the one who gets drunk next to you,   
and if I haver,   
Yeh! I know I'm gonna be,   
I'm gonna be the one who's haverin' to you.  
Both: But I would walk 500 miles,   
and I would walk 500 more   
just to be the one who'd walked 500 miles to fall down at your door.   
La da da da da da   
La da da da da Ladadadada  
Ladadadada Ladadadadadadadadadadada.   
La da da da da da   
La da da da da Ladadadada   
Ladadadada Ladadadadadadadadadadada.  
Rex: when I'm workin',   
yeh, I know I'm gonna be,   
I'm gonna be the one who's workin' just for you,   
and when the money comes in for the work I'll do,   
I'm gonna pass almost every penny on to you.   
Both: But I would walk 500 miles,   
and I would walk 500 more   
just to be the one who'd walked 500 miles to fall down at your door.   
La da da da da da   
La da da da da Ladadadada   
Ladadadada Ladadadadadadadadadadada.   
La da da da da da   
La da da da da Ladadadada   
Ladadadada Ladadadadadadadadadadada.  
End!  
Maxine: That was great.   
Max: no it wasn't. it sucked.  
Maxine: Shut up. you'll get to sing again, soon. Read and reveiw. 


	8. Good Boy, Bad Man

Maxine: Welcome to another chapter of Song Parodies for YGO chars. ... I'm lacking reveiwers. :(  
Max: Sheez, be easy.  
Maxine: I'm gonna assume you mean "Calm down." The other is too… you know. Anywho, I don't own a thing. So, on with the fic.  
Viola: That's what you always say.  
Maxine: I thought you were dead or something.  
Viola: no, I just got lost. That's all.  
Maxine: You shouldn't go wandering around town.  
Viola: Who said anything about town? I was lost in the Pegasus castle.  
Maxine: I ougta just kill you right now, ya know that?  
Viola: well, yeah, but, it wasn'tmy fault. Yugi took me.  
Yugi: I can't fly or drive. It wasn't me.  
Viola: you have a ... wat's that thing people of fifteen have?  
Maxine: ...mmm, a permit.  
Max: Who invited that … thing of a -   
Maxine: dude, chill. She got lost in your place.  
Max: She lost my wine!!! did she have any business there other than losing my wine?  
Viola: oops, my bad, it was Seto. Sorry I forgot, Seto, hun.  
Seto: NEVER call me "HUN"  
Maxine: Ooookay, so, we're gonna have MaxPeg sing.  
Max: Oh! Goody!   
Max: - begins singing. -   
Boy, you've never dueled no one like me.   
Up there in yo' Domino City.  
They might tell you I duel good  
Boy they need to Understand  
My underhand  
I may be a real good boy,   
But Yugi, I'm a real bad man.  
I may cheat too much and talk too loud.  
I hang out with a ruff and rowdy crowd.  
That don't mean I don't respect my mama,  
Or my uncle sam.  
"Yes sir, yes ma'am."  
I may be a real good boy,   
But Yugi I'm a real bad man  
I have a soul- stealin' streak  
A duelist kingdom mile wide.  
If you're gonna duel with me   
It's gonna take a long time.  
When it comes to duelin' you,   
I've got the best hands.  
I'll show you how a real good boy   
Can be a real bad man.  
I take all the good duels I can get.  
I'm too young for not cheatin' just yet.  
Ain't much I can promise you,   
'Cept to duel the best I can.  
I'm the man.  
I may be a real good boy,   
But I'm a real bad man.  
I may be a real good boy. Aww, But, Yugi,   
I'm a Real bad man.  
Yes I am. 


End file.
